Nothin to lose
by trappinismygame
Summary: My first fanfiction. A Winnie/M pairing.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first ever fanfiction and I hope you like it. I would like to thank The Narnian Phantom Stallion first for inspiring me to start writing more than what I do but by also encouraging me to post my stories. I also need to give her the credit for M's past. She wrote it all and it is terrific and I suggest you check her story The Secret Life of M to see where I got it from. But also her other stories because they are awesome!

**Nothin to Lose**

This all started last week, I finally got the courage to tell Winnie exactly how I felt about her. I decided that I had nothing to lose if I did. But maybe I should start at the beginning...

Hi, my name is M and I am 19 years old and live in Ashland, Ohio. I have had a crush on one of my friends ever since she was twelve and I was 13. Her name is Winnie Willis, she moved her from Wyoming and when I first saw her I just fell in love. Even at 12 she was always so smart and kind unlike the other girls, even with her wild brown hair and her glinting green eyes I could tell she was different.

When we first met I was kind of shy and didn't really talk to her, my best friend Catman introduced us but it took me awhile to be comfortable around her. The thing is I am French and most people don't like that, that's why I don't usually speak to many people because I'm afraid that when they hear my accent they won't like me. That's also why I go by M instead of my really name because then everyone would know.

I guess I should give you some details about myself before I continue. I was born in France and lived there with my parents then in a tragic accident when both my parents died I was sent to the United States to live with my aunt in Ohio. When I first got here I was nervous to talk to people because I was afraid of what they would think so I stayed to myself, but Catman was just so different that when he started talking to me I finally opened up a little and then we became friends. The best part about our friendship is that Catman doesn't care that I am French, it doesn't bother him but he is a little different himself.

He was also 13 when we first met and had such a unique sense of style. He would dress in tie dye and bell bottom pants. He was kind of like a hippie but he didn't have the peace signs around his neck. His parents are the same way; I guess that is where he got it from. Anyway we soon became good friends and I could tell him anything and I trusted his judgment on who he introduced to me because he knew a little about my past and knew I was shy around strangers. That's why when he introduced me to Winnie I knew that she was something special.

**P.S. All the characters in this story belong to ****Dandi Daley Mackall. Only the plot and story line is mine.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Winnie has always been a little unique in my mind. She has a knack with horses and it is almost like she knows exactly what they are thinking. I think that is what made me like her so much, she never lost her patience with any horse she worked with.

I even remember the last time that I saw here working with her horse Nickers.

_Flashback_

"_Come on Nickers" Winnie called to her horse. She was trying to get Nickers to jump with a better form. But Nickers just didn't want to cooperate, she kept knocking the top pole off. _

_Winnie new that she could do it because she had just flown over them the day before, but now she acted like she has never jumped in her life. Normally it wouldn't have bothered Winnie but she wanted to enter the upcoming show and they needed to be at their best._

_But no matter what she never got mad, but she did try every thing. She even tried bargaining with her horse!_

"_Nickers, I promise that you will get a big juicy carrot if you will just jump this one jump." Winnie bargained with her horse. But it still didn't work Nickers just stood there looking bored._

_But instead of pushing the issue she just got off and came over and stood with me and Catman at the fence, while Nickers looked on in wonder that she had just given up. That's when I first started to talk to her and find out how unique she was._

_End Flashback_

After that first day I spent more time at her house, even if I didn't talk much we still got along great and she didn't expect me to talk. But she did know how much I liked horses even though I had never ridden. That's why it surprised me when one day she came in and told me that she would teach me to ride.

_Flashback_

"_Hey M, how are you doing?" Winnie called as she came into the barn._

"_Good" I said, while stroking Ncikers nose._

_I had my back to Winnie so I didn't notice as she continued to watch me pet Nickers like I did every time I was there. But when I did turn around she was still watching me with a thoughtful look on her face. I got a little shy because she was watching me so I turned back around and continued to pet Nickers. That when Winnie knew what she had to do._

"_Hey, would you like to ride Nickers today?" Winnie asked. I couldn't help but turn around in shock. It was almost as if she new that that's what I was thinking about!_

"_Uhh. I don't know, I have never ridden before and don't know how." I mumbled blushing a little. _

" _That's okay, I can teach you" she said while giving me a encouraging smile._

" _Well, if you really want to I would love to give it a shot!" I said getting really excited_

_That's when things started to change some. She showed me how to tack up Nickers and then we took her out to the field._

"_All you have to do is hold on to the reigns in your left hand and the back of the saddle with your right. Put your left leg in the stirrup and bounce a little on your right leg. Now, jump and swing your leg over her back." Winnie called to me from the fence._

_I did exactly as she had instructed and the next thing I knew I was sitting high in the saddle on Nickers back and was loving every minute of it! That was until I actually had to make the horse walk._

"_Just squeeze with your legs and her sides with your heels gently and she will walk forward. Pull back on the reigns to make her stop. That's about all you need to know." Winnie sad while smiling at me._

_So, I did as she instructed but I couldn't stay centered in the saddle and was falling to the side. Winnie had me stop and then straighten myself up and try again. But no matter what I did I kept slipping, that was until Winnie got on with me. Now, most people would think that that would be "romantic" but to me it was embarrassing. I never really have had to ever have help from someone and now I needed help from a girl and that made me kind of shy._

_After she had gotten up behind me and helped me get centered it was easy. Then she slipped off and I was able to walk around the whole field without slipping. I think that is when I first realized how much I was I really liked her. I could actually get help from her and not feel bad when it was over. _

_End Flashback_

Now, that I have given you some of our history together I will tell you what I did when I decided that I had nothing to lose…..


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I had been dreaming about Winnie almost every night and it was driving me crazy. So, I decided that the best thing for me to do was go ahead and tell her how I felt about her. I only had to figure out how I was going to do that. Then an idea struck me.

I will be in the barn tomorrow before she comes in to take care of the horses. After we have taken care of the I'll see if she will let me ride Nickers. If so I'll see if she will ride with me to the woods at the back of the field. There's a big rock that sits back there and gives you a good view of the neighborhood. Then that's when I will tell her how I feel.

The Next Day

It was just like I had planned, I was waiting in the barn for Winnie to show up. After we had taken care of the horses I asked her if she wanted to go for a ride and she actually agreed!

_Sitting on the rock_

"Winnie" I said quietly breaking the silence.

"Hmmm." she replied just staring off into space.

"I have something that I want to tell you." I stammered. That's when she looked over at me and I almost lost my nerve. But the look in her eyes made me continue.

"I…I… I ah really like you." I mumbled quickly, but so quite that she almost didn't hear me. Then she looked over at me and said….

" I like you too M!" then she gave me a big hug. I sat there in shock, I couldn't believe that she liked me too!

That's when she asked why I had chosen now to tell her. That's when I decided to tell her the truth.

"I figured that I had nothing to lose, if you didn't like me I could maybe try to move on. But if you did I just couldn't wait." he said in a rush, the whole time blushing.

That's when Winnie looked at him and said with deep heart felt words. "I'm glad you decided you had nothing to lose!" Then she kissed him

The End!

I know it was short but it was the best I could come up with.


End file.
